


Runaway

by Amanda908565



Category: Katekyou Hitman Reborn!
Genre: Gen, Gokudera leaves, Gokudera-centric, Letter form Gokudera, M/M, Runaway, Sad, slight 8027, small pairing
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-12-03
Updated: 2014-12-03
Packaged: 2018-02-27 23:21:51
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,647
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2710403
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Amanda908565/pseuds/Amanda908565
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Gokudera leaves without a trace, leaving only a letter behind in his absence.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Runaway

Tsuna couldn't stop shaking. His white teeth were chattering. He was holding the letter that he found on his bed. His breathing had increased to the point of hyperventilation. This couldn't be happening...right? It was all a dream. It had to be a dream. He clutched the now tear-stained papers in his hand. This was impossible-it couldn't, no, it wasn't  _allowed_  to happen.

Tsuna's trebling did not stop as he opened his mouth and let a silent scream wrack his body. How could it be true? His best friend, his first true friend and best friend, was gone. He gathered up his things and left. Left town, left the county, he's probably even left the country by now. He should have know; it wouldn't be the only and last time that Gokudera had ran away. He stood up straight. He clenched his hands into fists as crystalline tears rolled out of his closed eyes down onto his cheeks, onto his nose, and off of his chin.  _Fine_ , he thought,  _fine. You left something important in your life for what? What was it for, Gokudera-kun? Did I never really know who you were? Did you actually ever care? Or did you view me as a responsibility, someone who you needed to look over because you were chosen as his Storm Guardian? Did you leave because you were done with all of your useless boss's shit, or was it because you got bored?_ He thought bitterly in his head. He glanced down at the crumpled paper. He needed to re-read it, make sure that he hadn't read it wrong the first time.

He released his steel-like grip on his paper and smoothed it out to make it easier to read. Was this some kind of practical, hurtful joke? Because there was no way his silverette friend would leave, right? Of course, of course, this was just a misunderstanding on Tsuna's part. Being the ever clueless and useless boss, right?

Once the paper was as unwrinkled as it could possibly be, Tsuna wiped his eyes with his sweatshirt's sleeve, sniffled and started to read the letter again.

_Dear Judaime,_

_I'm leaving. I cannot stay here in Namimori any longer. I cannot stay with Vongola any longer. I needed to get out, all of this stress of being a guardian was getting to me. I wouldn't be able to protect you at all. You'd only get hurt if you fall in the wrong place at the wrong time. My bombs are useless if they can't protect you, and if they harm you._

_Please, please know that this is nothing directed at you personally. No, Judaime, you have done nothing wrong; I swear. It's for my reasons, and mine alone for leaving. Don't even try to look for me. I'm not going to be part of the mafia anymore, well, at least I don't want to. I'm just going to try and live a normal life, or at least as normal as it gets._

_I'll attempt to get a job, get a cheap rental place to move into, try to get my degrees online if possible. I just can't take anything anymore. Firstly, there's everything that I have been through originally; my real mother dying in a car "accident". That's complete bullshit. She was coming to surprise me, they told my father that there was a gift in the car. I wasn't supposed to overhear it, but then again, I wasn't supposed to overhear a lot of things._

_Then there was the fact that Bianchi was now around every fucking corner. I'm at your house, and she's shoving her cooking down our throats. I'm out at school? She shows up as my "legal" guardian for parent-teacher conference to discuss my destructive behavior and she also wanted me to see a therapist with her to work out our so-called "issues". Ha. There's really no hope for fixing those. My relationship with her is ruined, and it is only going to stay that way. Too much damage has already been done that the only thing that will help me, is to get away from her._

_Next was Reborn. Always chastising us for doing things our way when they bad, if we do it our way and it goes right, then his original plan was for us to come up with our own plan. It's always that way. He basically bullied all of us into submission when it came to his ridiculous training methods. Steal our food, shoot at us, disrupt school, and cause trouble and blame it on us. I got sick of it, so here I am, writing this letter for many other reasons, and one happened to be Reborn._

_Guardianship. It's so difficult, you know? Then comes the guilt that will eat each one of us away if something were to happen to you. Don't think so? Ask anyone, hell, ask Mukuro or the bastard that calls people herbivores. Not together, of course. Even then though, Mukuro never means that he'll have your body, and Hibari holds back on your beating when you're late. He does it just because he has an image to uphold. They don't want to hurt you. No one truly does._

_So, this is my goodbye. Perhaps we will cross paths in the now changed future, or perhaps we won't. I'm so sorry for doing this to you boss. I'm so sorry, Tsuna. I can't anymore. I need to leave. I'm giving you the ring back, might as well since it would be selfish of me to keep it when I'm not even there for you. Give to the Varia brat, kid deserves_ something  _good. It would even be idiotic to keep it if I wanted any semblance of a "normal" life. Ha. Like that's ever going to happen. As much as I want to stay out of the mafia, it's the only thing I have, and will ever know. I'm known throughout, I can expect challenges, fights, and they'll probably try to get information about the Vongola out of me. Can't wait for the fun! Note all of the sarcasm that was in that last sentence._

_Good luck._

_So this is probably goodbye unless we cross paths,_

_Gokudera Hayato,_

_Your former Storm Guardian._

_Goodbye, Tsuna..._

_P.S. Good luck with Yamamoto. I mean it. I need to find a girl that caring and sweet._

Tsuna fell to the floor with newfound tears in his eyes. It was true. Gokudera was really gone. Wet droplets of water rolled down his face hitting the floor around, and also his body and the letters. The written words that were were so beautifully crafted had started to bleed as water hit them. Tsuna licked his lips, tasting the salty water that came from his eyes. He felt like he was jell-o. Everything felt surreal. He was still in denial that Gokudera had actually left.

He heard his phone ringtone.

He quickly scrambled onto his bed where he had first opened the letter. There was a piece of dynamite that he tossed aside, and grabbed his phone. It wasn't from the person he wanted to hear the most from; the one he wanted to scream at fiercely but still hold him until he absolutely  _had_  to let go. He answered the call anyway.

He sniffled, "hello?"

A voice crackled through the speaker, Tsuna was sure he heard rain. Was it raining? He didn't realize it. " _Tsuna...can I come in?_ "

"You don't need to ask, Yamamoto," replied the still sniffling brunette. The phone clicked off as he heard the front door squeal open. Yes, squeal. It was an unusual door. A slam soon followed with a lot of banging as feet hit the stairs with bounding force. Tsuna's door was all but knocked off of it hinges.

"Is it true?" Yamamoto questioned with wide eyes at the brunette, hoping the answer was 'no'. His small boyfriend didn't need this kind of shit happening right now. Not now, Tsuna didn't need that. Didn't deserve it. 

Tsuna contemplated telling his lover that it was false; that it was all fake, but in midst of his shuffling he felt something under his leg. It was cold, long, and it seemed to have a tall end. He moved his leg to see what it was.

It was the Storm Ring on it's chain.

Tsuna's wide eyes as he picked up the chain was all the answer Yamamoto needed. Fresh tears came upon him as he mourned the loss of his best friend. He walked over to his boyfriend, who was now curled up in a ball. Yamamoto gently took a spot on the bed, grabbed Tsuna gently and maneuvered him into his lap, and sat there holding him. It was silent except for Tsuna's occasional sniffles and sobs. Yamamoto cried silently, tears rolling down his usually joyful face. Now, it was stoic. Anger, confusion, and morose sadness could be seen in his eyes if looked at closely. He was guarded, tense; he thought that at any moment, someone was going to try and attack. However, no one did.

Tsuna's wracked sobs and fast breath soon mellowed out into deep, even breaths. He had fallen asleep; tired himself out with hours of crying and thinking and had drifted off to sleep. Yamamoto's shirt wasn't the only one that were stained with tears; the back shoulder of Tsuna's sweatshirt was also soaked. Yamamoto soon followed the frail boy's example. He lied Tsuna down, and followed suit. He held the boy close to his chest and wrapped his arms around the other's body. The Rain Guardian's face was on top of the Sky's untamable hair. It smelled like vanilla to him. He thought about that as he drifted off to sleep as the rain continued outside.

**_The Sky cried with the Rain, but it wouldn't become a Storm._ **


End file.
